


Leaving Early?

by AthenaFangGranger26



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e02 The Sign of Three, Gen, The Sign of Three Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 02:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaFangGranger26/pseuds/AthenaFangGranger26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Note: This does not take place in the same universe as The Adventures of 'Lizabeth Page. Though Liz still is Sherlock's adopted daughter, I plan to explain this in another story!*<br/>Sherlock plans to leave John and Mary's wedding early, but 'Lizabeth has other ideas. What is she best at? Telling her dad when he's being a complete ass.<br/>Two alternate endings involving Liz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving Early?

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all typos are my fault as this was hastily written after watching the episode. Thanks for reading!

TAKE 1 -Leaving Early?  
When Sherlock stepped outside the wedding party, he expected the loneliness he already felt inside. What he did not expect was his adopted daughter leaning against the side of the building, a lit cigarette pressed between her lips. Smoke curled toward the sky.  
"Since when do you smoke?" Sherlock asked, sauntering over to her.  
She was wearing a light yellow dress-not lilac, as the bridesmaids had; 'Lizabeth had been quite peeved about not being chosen for that role. She had let her raven curls out of the spiraling bun they were in previously. They were laying haphazardly across her shoulders, which were clad in her trademark black leather jacket. She had kicked off her offending white heels, standing shorter in her bare feet.  
"Since when do you ditch parties early? You only show up for the dancing." 'Lizabeth retorted, pinching the cigarette between two fingers with a twinkle in her blue eyes.  
"Since when do you?" Sherlock shot back.  
"Since that song in there sucks. Have you ever heard a more annoying song? It's so repetitive."  
Sherlock chuckled bitterly. "I do see your point."  
"And yet, you don't. You never answered my question: why are you leaving early?" 'Lizabeth pushed away from the wall, putting the cigarette in her mouth again.  
She lightly skipped in a circle around Sherlock. He assumed the expression she wore was much the same one he wore when deducing someone. 'Lizabeth was good with deductions, almost as good as he was.  
Suddenly, she paused and whirled to face him."Oh! Stupid, stupid me! Why didn't I see the signs? Good on Mary. Though..." Her face fell. "Oh, Sherlock. Even if they have a baby, they'll still need you! I'll still need you. Come on, they'll need our help. You can't just, well, you can't just do what you did last time."  
"Why not?" Sherlock spat.  
"Because they love you, Sherlock! I love you! It's called a family, dumbass. Every kid needs to grow up with a crazy, weird uncle who solves murders for the police. And, of course, a big sister who does much the same thing." 'Lizabeth grinned, showing off the strange teenager still housed inside her.  
"By the way, if you really want to dance, I'll dance with you." 'Lizabeth extended her hand to him.  
Sherlock smirked. "Only if you get rid of 'that'." He pointed to her cigarette. "Don't let John see you had one."  
"That was always the plan." She grinned, once again pinching the cigarette between her lips and slipping on her heels again.  
She reached over and took his arm, before tossing the cigarette on the pavement and squashing it with her toe. She grinned and allowed him to lead her into the pavilion again.  
"C'mon, Dad. Let's dance."

TAKE 2 -Care to dance?  
Sherlock watched John and Mary for a moment before realizing he was standing alone while everyone else danced. Quickly, he glanced about for a partner. Nearly anyone would do-well, anyone he knew. And who here exactly did he know? Molly, Janine, Mrs Hudson, Lestrade.  
He scanned the packed room for the usual suspects. Molly was dancing with Tom, or whatever his name was. Mrs Hudson was nearby as was Lestrade. Sherlock caught Janine's eye and almost strode over to her, but noticed she was dancing with the geek he'd pointed out earlier.  
Everyone he knew was occupied. Well, he wasn't one for parties anyhow. John wouldn't mind if he left a while early.  
"Not everyone is occupied." A voice purred behind him.  
Sherlock turned to find 'Lizabeth Page, his adopted daughter, attempting to give him a sly smile. She had her dark curls hanging alongside the left side of her face. Her bright yellow dress was hiked up over the leg she had jutted out to the side, showing off her white sandal heels-the very same she had complained about wearing. She may have been trying to imitate what society mockingly deemed 'sexy', but she was just succeeding at making herself look even more ridiculous than normal.  
"'Lizabeth, I was under the impression that you would be dancing with the wedding guest you were chatting with earlier." Sherlock muttered, barely heard over the music's cry of "oh, what a night!".  
"Who? Oh, that geeky guy?" 'Lizabeth grinned, stalking closer. "Well, look's like Mary's bridesmaid is occupying him. Which leaves us both partnerless, and it's not as if we haven't danced before. You and I both know I had no idea how to dance and I asked you to teach me. So, shall we dance...Dad?"  
Sherlock tried to glare at his daughter until she would walk away. But she continued to stand there and stare right back at him, even having the gall to looked slightly amused. Finally, Sherlock sighed and moved close enough to take her hands.  
She grinned and took an instant lead in a silly dance that was mostly swaying and tapping of feet. Sherlock tried not to roll his eyes at his insane daughter, but she was laughing and grinning, and though he hated to admit it, he enjoyed her looking like that.  
Suddenly, the song slowed and everyone moved closer. Sherlock was completely prepared to ditch 'Lizabeth and try to leave early again, but Liz had other ideas.  
She quickly flung her arms around his neck and clung to him with the same strong grip that allowed her to survive 221B life. Sherlock reluctantly rolled his eyes and followed her lead again, taking her waist.  
"It is traditionally the man who leads in most dances." Sherlock commented.  
"If I let you lead, you'd lead us right out the door. I'm not stupid, you know." 'Lizabeth smiled in her knowing way. "And speaking of 'not stupid', I assume you informed John and Mary of the signs she's been emulating all day."  
Sherlock stared at her for a moment. "Yes, I didn't realize you had noticed."  
"I'm a woman, Sherlock. Despite how many times I act like a man, I am still female. I took a health class in school, I understand." 'Lizabeth let out a characteristically, loud-and rather inappropriate-laugh.  
"Yes, alright." Sherlock muttered.  
"And I'm gonna take a stab in the dark and say that's why you were leaving early? 'Two's company, three's a crowd', yeah?" 'Lizabeth continued, locking him with a dark blue gaze.  
Sherlock didn't know how to answer, so he settled for looking away from his too-observant daughter. But, Liz knew she had won.  
"I thought so. You know they won't ditch you, right? Nor will I. We're family, Sherlock. You, me, and John. Now, we'll add Mary and little baby Watson to that mix. But it's still the same family that began back in St Bartholomew's Hospital all those years ago." 'Lizabeth smiled sadly. "The same family that stuck together when it's glue disappeared for two years."  
Sherlock kept his gaze from Liz. He knew, just as well as she did, that no words were needed. Liz knew Sherlock had heard her words and- in true Sherlock fashion-he would decide if he would listen to them.  
'Lizabeth leaned up to put her lips to his ear. He could feel her soft smile.  
"You can go if you still want to. I think I'm going to see if John'll dance with me." She pulled back momentarily to place a kiss on his nose. "Remember, we love you, Dad. All four of us."  
Just as quickly as she had arrived, 'Lizabeth spun away from Sherlock and off into the throng of dancing guests. Sherlock watched her disappear before going in search of his Belstaff.  
He had enough of this party. It was time to go home and await his family.


End file.
